


Empty walls

by Arktos_Tideborn



Series: Twisted Tales [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Emotional Manipulation, Locked In, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktos_Tideborn/pseuds/Arktos_Tideborn
Summary: Her hair. The one thing she loved more than anything on her. The one thing she hated more than anything. They were so beautiful, so calming… They were her only friends. They were the reason for her suffering. And right now the reason for her sorrow. The reason her whole world crumbled before her. Right now she hated them more than ever. She was looking in terror, her eyes fixed on them. They were still the long golden locks she knew. But there was another color on them now. One which she was familiar with, albeit a little. One which caused her pain, now more than ever. It was the color of blood.
Series: Twisted Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello World!  
> It is my first attempt at writing something publicly.  
> This comes from an idea for a tabletop RPG game/setting I am working on.  
> Hope you enjoy and if it goes well, I may explore this universe further and post some more Twisted Tales.

Her hair. The one thing she loved more than anything on her. The one thing she hated more than anything. They were so beautiful, so calming… They were her only friends. They were the reason for her suffering. And right now the reason for her sorrow. The reason her whole world crumbled before her. Right now she hated them more than ever. She was looking in terror, her eyes fixed on them. They were still the long golden locks she knew. But there was another color on them now. One which she was familiar with, albeit a little. One which caused her pain, now more than ever. It was the color of blood.

Once upon a time…

There was a girl named Rapunzel. She had the longest and most wonderful golden hair in the entire land. She knew not her parents. Nor any friends. Her only real acquaintance was “Dame Gothel”. She was the one that raised her. The one who looked after her. The one who locked her up… 

Rapunzel knew not of the world. She’d never ventured once outside. Never walked in those beautiful green forests that met her gaze. Never once visited the great cities of men. She’d only read about them in the hundreds of hundreds of books she had in her library. Oh, how she wanted to feel the soil on her bare feet. Oh, how she wanted to smell the aromas of the bakeries in the morning. Or even just take a swim in the river she could faintly hear in the distance. Those things were yet not for her. One day... she was promised. 

It’s not like she didn’t have anything. On the contrary, she had more than most. Her house, her prison, had everything she needed: plenty of food from corners all around the kingdom, drinks made of the finest fruit, fair dresses that she could try in front of her giant mirror, vibrant paintings collected throughout the years, a garden of her own and even a little puppy to keep her company. And of course, there were the cosmetics. A variety of many little bottles and tidbits, that she did not even care most of the time, were set there for her, so she could look after her beauty, especially her lengthy golden hair... 

There was also the song of the birds that she enjoyed. Sometimes they would come on her balcony, to keep her company. It was them that taught her singing. Sometimes they’d sing together. It was her favorite part of the day. It was the only thing that she could never get bored of. The only thing she could do for hours.

Dame Gothel would visit her now and then. It was her house too after all. Sometimes once a day, although not every day. She’d come mostly while the sun was up. Rapunzel was a little afraid of her. Her tone was always strict. Her face would never crack.

She was however also her friend. In fact the only one. And so she cherished those visits because she’d talk to her. She could ask her about the world. Could have a taste of what there was outside those walls. The witch would always bring her something of her travels. It was the company, however, the girl cared for the most. No matter her distant behavior. No matter what she’d ask of her. To her, she was the only one that felt like this word she’d read about… “mother”. Although she would not call her that. Gothel didn’t like it…

Today was one of those days. She knew her “mother” would come and visit her. Her stomach knotted at the thought. She’d need to show her best behavior. And then maybe she would be rewarded. Maybe she’d get to ask the questions she desired. Maybe even… she’d be allowed a glimpse, sooner…

Today was one of those days. She saw her approaching, from her balcony high above. The lady was elegant as ever in her luxurious dress, that her fine silk cloak revealed. Rapunzel admired her. Admired the strength, her firm posture emanated. In a few minutes, she would be there. And so the girl got up, fixed her dress, grabbed her hair and waited.

Moments passed as she was lost in thought and the rumbling of the wall sounded. A large wooden door was magically formed where there was none before, right in the middle of the big hall. Intricate ornaments appeared on the arch surrounding the doorway as if to accompany its enchanted nature. Then, after a while, as everything clicked together and the spell completed, the hinges moved and the door opened itself. Gothel appeared on the other end, her arms crossed together, concealed beneath the long sleeves of her silken robe.

“Good day, lady Gothel.” The girl said with a slight bow.

The witch would not respond immediately. She would first take a look at the room around her. Make sure that everything was in the right place. That everything was clean of dust and was properly attended to. She’d have to make sure that it was appropriate to a fine lady. She walked forward, examining the room, leaving the young girl bowing until she deemed it right. Everything was perfect.

“Good day to you, young lady.” A faint strained smile formed upon her lips. With a click of her fingers, the door behind her shut close.

“How was your day, madame?” The girl asked respectfully, keeping her poise straight.

“It was not bad actually.” She placed her robe on the hands of the girl. “I was invited to a masquerade ball last night at Sir Christoph’s estate. It was to honor the prince’s new betrothal. Let me tell you, it was nothing… Quite boring actually. I don’t say it was terrible. Just that it had nothing unique. Another cliche festivity, to honor some buttered up babe. Although… ” Rapunzel listened carefully, yet those were not the things that interested her. “...I met an intriguing young man. A fine man, I should say. This morning we went for a walk by the river. It was… refreshing. Made me feel young, once more...”

Dame Gothel wasn’t an old woman. Yet, her exact age eluded even Rapunzel, to whom she had revealed so many aspects of her life. The girl knew that she was past her forties, but not by how much. And still, lady Gothel looked astonishingly beautiful. For someone of her age, whatever that was, she looked gorgeous, no more than thirty years old. 

The afternoon continued with the Lady of the tower describing her fateful meeting with her aspiring new romantic partner and his fine qualities. How she’d hope to meet him again. How she’d hope that he would not end up being like her last husband. She’d even interpolate her thoughts about the rights and the wrongs of a Lady, stuff she had said already countless times in the past. “A Lady should never make the first move. She must, however, know how to make the man make it. A Lady should never...” And so on, and so on…

Rapunzel listened carefully while brushing the lady’s raven hair. She listened while preparing a hot tea for her. She listened while waiting for her turn. So she could direct the conversation to something a little bit more fascinating, like… the traveling musicians by the river, or the layers of the cake at the ball.

The minutes passed and then the hours. It was already evening and the sun was setting. Madame got up from her cushy chair and begun walking towards the interior. “So, are you ready? Shall we go inside? I have to go soon...” 

The moment the girl resented had come. Gothel’s question was polite, but she knew that there was no choice. There was nothing she could do to avoid this. It was the part about these visits she hated the most. 

The girl got up and followed the lady inside the house. They went into the smaller adjacent room. She went and lied on the chaise longue, an armchair already standing beside its head. She flipped her hair behind the sofa as her head rested atop of it. Her whole body tensed as her “mother” sat behind her.

“I am beginning...” Gothel said as she touched her golden threads.

The pain. It was something she could not forget. Something she could never get used to. It was the same every time. The same as all these years. It was like someone was pulling her hair, but she could feel it even inside her head. Like there were nails inside her trying to force their way out. She could feel her hair moving, although they did not feel like hair. More like needles. Her head was burning. It felt like a torment that had no end.

Long minutes passed. She felt the pain subsiding. It was over for today, although the pain would not go away completely… She’d still feel it for the rest of the evening. There was nothing she could do. It was her fate. Her condition. It needed to be done.

Madame Gothel got up again. Her hands were holding the lock of hair that “left” the girl, a short piece compared to the rest of it. It was still glowing, pulsating with magical energy. She wrapped it and put it inside a soft pouch.

“Well done, dear. I’ll leave you to rest now.” The lady turned to leave the room.

“Madame...” Rapunzel called, still lying on the chaise longue. “I want to go outside.”

Gothel stopped suddenly, right beneath the doorway. After a second, she answered, without turning around. “Don’t you know why you cannot go outside?”

“Yes, but… ” The girl said afraid, not having the chance to complete her thought.

“You know why I am doing this.” She interrupted her, her voice a bit raised. “You know you cannot leave. Do you think I do this because I like it?”

“ _ No... _ ” The girl whispered.

“When I took you upon myself fifteen years ago, it was not to lock you up! Not to make you suffer, or have you as my prisoner. It was to protect you. To help you. To save you!” Gothel looked more disappointed and hurt, than angry. “All I have done is for your best. Am I not giving you everything I can? Have I not always brought you the finest food? Have I not given you the prettiest dresses? Tastiest drinks? Warmth? Flowers? Even a puppy!”

_ Yes,  _ Rapunzel tried to answer nervously between the questions, her voice could not be heard over her “mother’s”. She was feeling bad.

“Do you know what would happen to you if you went outside? What would happen if people found about your peculiar hair? What if you would stumble upon someone who had malevolent intentions? What if the affliction you have, got out of hand because it was not properly attended? What would happen then? Do you know? Would you want that?”

Rapunzel continued to whisper, complying to her questions. Gothel has already told her countless times about the special nature of her hair and about how cruel the world can be to someone like her. 

The lady sighed. Then continued more calmly. “Rapunzel… You are nearly sixteen. Soon my treatment will be complete and you ‘ll be free to go wherever you want. Your hair will not endanger you or anyone else anymore. Soon… just have a little patience. It’s going well. And who knows… maybe I’ll take you for a stroll even sooner...”

The girl smiled, her smile a little strained. She felt angry, but she could not hate her own “mother”. She knew that she was right. She knew that soon she would be free. She believed her. How could she not? She was the closest person to her. The only person. Sometimes, however… she wondered.

“I want you to think about what I said. Don’t make unnecessary comments next time.” Gothel left upset, the door closing itself behind her. The wall moved again and swallowed the door, like it was never there. The room was quiet once again. Rapunzel was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment tasted bittersweet. It wasn’t the happiest of her encounters with the witch. At least it seemed that her ordeal would be over soon. “Soon...”. A word she heard already many a times before. The girl didn’t have any energy or desire left to do anything else. She decided to tidy up and go for a bath, before retiring to her quarters.

Between the faint throbbing of her head and the total silence of her room, it wasn’t hard for her to be lost in thoughts. She dreamt once again about all the things she’d do once she got outside, all the places she would visit. The list was getting pretty extensive. Feed a pond with ducks, try every pie in a bakery, make a salad with forest berries she’d gather, travel to neighbouring cities… 

_ THUMP _

Her thoughts got interrupted by a loud noise. It sounded like something fell. It seemed abnormal. The sound came from the room where Gothel left. She went to investigate.

“Whew… I thought she’d never leave!” An unfamiliar voice sounded in front of her. A cup fell from her hand and broke, as she got startled. For a moment she couldn’t believe her eyes. An unknown figure was standing before her. A little taller than her. Dark clothes, with black trousers. Short brown hair. Relatively wide shoulders. It was another human. It was… a boy.

“Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, milady.” The boy smiled. She didn’t have a good grasp on age, but he didn’t seem to be much older than her.

“Who… how… what... ” She tried to form some words, but was too shaken.

“Ah, yes. Pardon moi for my rudeness. Let me introduce myself. I am Flynn, the Dashing Rogue! A title I did not - fully - gave myself. A prince… of some sort.” His smile widened, showing teeth, while he took a deep bow before the lady.

The young man gave her a moment to compose herself, between continuing. A squeaky bark sounded. The girl’s little guardian came to her rescue.

“Wait, Fluffy!” Rapunzel ordered her small canine friend, afraid of the stranger’s alignment.

“Fluffy? Really?” Flynn, remarked with a chuckle, the grin never leaving his face. “Well that’s… cute! Sooo, it was you.” He looked at her. The girl just looked puzzled. “It was your voice I heard from below. It is quite something let me tell you.”

“How… how did you get in here?” 

“Well, let’s see. I was taking a walk through the forest to escape the city’s… everyday routine and it did so happen that I felt upon this towering construct.” His words came with an artistic flair. They reminded of Gothel’s, but unlike her, his did not carry the same strength. “It seemed rather peculiar to me and then… I heard some singing. I couldn’t quite place it, but I was sure it came from above.”

Rapunzel kept listening, her defenses a little lowered. Her disquiet replaced with interest.

“I tried to find an entrance, which was not actually so easy… How do you even..? Well, never mind, I’ll ask later… Sooo, my curiosity took the best of me and I managed to enter. BUT it seems that ascending this tower is even harder than entering it. Who would have thought?! Right?”

Rapunzel did not know what to say. Her puppy still had an angry little growl.

“Anyway, I got out, barely avoiding those weird stoney people that tried to kill me it seems and started to formulate a plan. My other tries were not any more successful either. It was then, however, that I saw this lady approaching it, like it was nothing. She seemed to know what she was doing. And so I hid. She said some weird gibberish and everything was letting her pass. I mean… This was it! So I snuck, took my chance and followed her. And then… well, here I am.” He moved his hands in a fabulous motion presenting himself.

“Okay… wow...” Rapunzel was actually amazed. The man managed to do something she wanted for years. Although kind of in reverse… But it was still no small feat. “And… what do you want? What are you going to do now?” She asked, still a little scared.

“Actually, I am not sure. I wanted to meet the face behind the voice. Apart from that, I don’t really know. As I said… Curious!” His smile wavered a little as he realized this was not his best idea. On the other hand, not his worst either… “It seems though, I find myself a bit… trapped at the moment. Sooo, can I ask you for a favor?”

The girl did not respond, waiting for him to continue.

“If it’s not too hard and taking into account that I had kind of a tough day, can you provide me some… hospitality? Can I stay here?” His eyes now looked like those of her little dog.

Rapunzel was not sure what it was exactly. Maybe it was his tired look. Maybe he sounded honest. Maybe it was the fact he was the first human she met, besides her “mother”, for the first time after all these years in solitude. Maybe it was his dashingness… But the girl actually believed him.

“Uhmm… yes.” She examined him again. “I believe I can help you. If you promise not to do anything harmful.”

“Of course, milady. I promise to be my best self.” He placed his hand on his chest, over his heart and stood straight. “And forgive me for my intrusion, but I don’t believe I got your name.”

“Ah, right...” He didn’t look evil or scary to her. “Rapunzel. My name that is. Do you want anything to drink or eat? I have tea.”

“Aha, Rapunzel?! What a unique name! A cup of tea would be nice. Thank you.”

Rapunzel nodded and gestured towards the kitchen. “One thing, however. I don’t think my… mother would approve of this. She may get angry… It may be better if you left in the manner you entered.” 

Flynn nodded in understanding. “That… lady. Was she your mother? She didn’t seem quite… mother-ish to me. Of course, what do I know?”

“Yes. She is my mother. My foster mother. She may be a little strict sometimes. But she cares about me. She protects me and helps me with my… curse.”

He looked quizzically at her. “Curse?”

Rapunzel would not answer immediately. First, she’d go to prepare the hot beverage. “Come. Sit.” She invited him to the round, always an empty table. It was a strange sight to have someone else sit there. She smiled at the thought, then quickly hid her face instinctively.

It was an odd feeling. Having a stranger in her kitchen. Meeting another person for the first time. It was quite scary. But also, it was exciting! She suddenly forgot all about her pain, the unpleasant conversation she had and her wish to go outside. Her thoughts run, as she got lost in them. The world around her stopped. She stood there staring blankly, hearing only the stirring of the teapot.

“Soo, what was this about a curse?” Flynn’s voice brought her back.

“Uhm? Oh, yes.” She stopped stirring the herbs and put the lid on. “It’s my hair. I don’t know if it’s a curse. A magical disease sounds more fitting.” Flynn looked curiously, his eyes and ears wide open. “They grow really fast, I think, and they need special care. If left unattended they get… weird, wild, uncontrollable. They can make a mess, accidents. Like breaking pots or throwing stuff. Or even get dangerous after a while. But my mother won’t let that. She takes care of it. Soon she’ll cure me and I‘ll be free. I will go wherever I want.”

“Hmm, a long beautiful magical hair curse… First time I heard about it.” Rapunzel felt her face a little warmer hearing the word ‘beautiful’. “Do you mean, that you don’t get out of here?”

“Yes. Gothel says it’s the only way to be safe.”

“Whoah! And what do you do all day here by yourself?”

“All sorts of things. I read, I cook, sometimes I paint and… I sing.”

“Ah, yes. The singing. You have a very wonderful voice. Really, it was something magnificent when I heard it.” Rapunzel cheeks flushed, as she tried to hide her face awkwardly. “Would it be too much to ask of you for a little song?”

“Uhmm...” The girl struggled to think of an answer. “Maybe… Maybe I‘ll sing later. Or tomorrow. I am tired.” She loved to sing. But this felt different. She was used to singing alone, or with her little friends. Never with someone else listening to her. Even with “mother”, it was a rare occasion. She didn’t feel quite comfortable. She couldn’t make sense out of it.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry.” He chuckled. “I can only keep hoping.”

For a little while, there was some quiet between them. Rapunzel tried to think of all the stuff she could ask of him. She knew not where to begin. For some reason, she did not know how to approach him. What was she supposed to tell? What was right and what was wrong? Her mother taught her many things. Her books even more. But the lessons seemed to lose their meaning, as she struggled to form her thoughts into words in the presence of a real human. The dashing hero came to the rescue.

“Apart from the “can’t get out” factor, I find that this is a pretty lovely house.” He said as he put down his cup of tea, to reach one of the biscuits the girl had put in front of him.

“Yes. It is. I suppose. Haven’t been to other houses.” She answered nervously. “Thank you. I can show you around.” She paused. “Later. When you finish your tea. If you want, of course.”

“It would be a pleasure.” He smiled again.

“Can I ask you something?” A question popped into the young girl’s head. Flynn nodded affirmatively. “Before, you said you were a prince… is that right?”

“Well, yes. Sort of. I am a prince of the streets. It is a title given to those that… umm… managed to gain fame and make a name using their adventurous talents. An honorary title.” He pointed his finger upwards proudly, having found a not so dubious way to describe his title. “Also, I like to think of myself as someone who comes to the rescue of any damsel in distress.”

“Damsel in distress... ” The girl whispered to herself. “So you are not of royalty?”

“Nooo...” He dragged the word, as his pride got a little hurt.

“That’s better, I think.” Flynn was not sure what that meant. “Gothel had taught me so much about how to behave in front of royalty. I don’t like it to be honest.”

Flynn laughed loudly. 

“What?” The girl wondered.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. It’s just that… I appreciate your honesty. And, this is exactly how I feel about royalty too.”

“Can I ask you another question?”

“Of course, you need not ask milady.”

“Are you from the city?” Rapunzel asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

“I am from a city. Not the near one, if that’s what you mean. But I have spent a reasonable time of my life there. Why do you ask?” The rogue seemed intrigued.

“It is because I want to learn about it. I never went there. Madame goes all the time, but she mostly associates herself with those of nobility and high society… as she calls it. She always talks about their ways, their villas and palaces, their scandals, how fine their wine is or how expensive a carpet… But I want to learn about the streets. You said you are a prince of the streets. So, how are they?” The girl placed her hands on the table, her eyes shimmering.

“Oh, I see. Well, let me think. The Fair City’s streets. What are they like?” The “Prince” placed his hand upon his chin and pondered for a moment. “Well… they are not what you expect for a city with that name. At first glance, they are kinda dirty and don’t have the most pleasant smell...” He grimaced a bit at the thought. 

“But! But! If you examine them closely.” He continued. “And know where to look. Well, then you can find all kinds of amusing little things. First off, there are a variety of food stalls where you can have the tastiest snacks. And then, there are the various performers and entertainers. Right when you think you’d seen it all, something new appears. And of course, let’s not forget the Biglittle Market. Buy a great many things, have a good bargain, meet people around the kingdom. But one of my personal favorites is the… game houses.”  _ Not the exact name, but oh well. _

“Game houses? That sounds interesting.” Rapunzel’s interest peaked, as she first heard that name.

“Yes. People are gathering there so they can play all sorts of games. With cards, dice, marbles, etc. Hey...” He stopped to search his pockets. “I even have some dice with me. I can teach you a game or two.”

Rapunzel’s eyes were glowing with excitement. Not only would she learn a new activity. She could also try it with another person. This had to be the most remarkable day of her life. “Yes, yes. Teach me!”

“Oh, now? Ok, yes, sure. Do you have anything like… pebbles? Marbles? Anything small, but with quantity. Even beans?”

“Umm… yes! Wait a moment.” The girl did not understand, but her enthusiasm was too much to ask questions. After a minute of running and gathering stuff in a nearby room, she came back with a small wooden box. “Is this good?” Rapunzel opened the box. Inside there was an assortment of many small jewelry: rings, earrings, pins, etc.

“Wow, quite a collection you got there. Sure you don’t mind playing with it?” The girl shook her head. Flynn could easily appraise that the contents would cost a hefty amount. “Then, it’ll do.” He placed the dice on the table. Then, took a pile out of the box and separated it. “These will be yours and these will be mine. To begin we each put a piece on the table. Then - let’s say I start - I roll the dice… ”

Rapunzel listened carefully as her visitor explained the rules of the game. She felt a thrill and couldn’t wait to place her hands on the dice. The two of them played for hours. The jewelry was going back and forth, as neither of them kept winning. The dice were rolling, and the two of them were laughing and having one of the most fun times of their lives.

Rapunzel could not and would not hide her over-excitement. The girl was having the time of her life. She’d forgotten all about her suspicions. In truth, she didn’t even care anymore. Her mother may have warned her about strangers. She may have given her everything and protected her. But she could never give her that. That joyful feeling she had right now. She just wanted to keep playing. To keep winning. To keep having another person’s company.

Flynn was having fun too. His was another kind though. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t played countless times already this game. The game itself actually, was kind of boring for him. It was the pleasure of bringing happiness to this girl. He was amazed at how she would enjoy something so simple. He would feel a little bit ecstatic every time he saw her smile.

“Whoo! I won again!” The girl cheered enthusiastically, as she took the winnings off the table.

“Yep. It seems you are a natural at this game.” Rapunzel could not hold a little chuckle at the boy’s remark.

The window’s view was dark for some time now. A mechanical noise sounded, followed by the cuckooing of the clock’s bird. The tweets sounded a bit too many. Rapunzel turned to check the clock hanging on the opposite wall. It was already eleven o clock.

“Oh, my… It seems it is a little bit late.” She said as she got up and started tidying up the place. “Forgive me, you should be tired and want to rest already.”

“It is no problem. I was having fun.”

“I was having fun too. I‘d like to play this game again. Or other games, if you know any. For now, let me show you to your room. And tomorrow I will show you the rest of the house.”

The young man agreed and followed her around through the rooms. After she told him where to find her in case he needed something, where he could find some snacks and where was the restroom, thus half-completing tomorrow’s tour, she guided him to a bedroom.

“...And here is where, I think, you can sleep. Madame Gothel uses this bed sometimes, but it is really not that often. I believe that she won’t have a problem… if she won’t notice it.” A mischievous puckish smile appeared on her lips.

“Thank you very much, my lady. You are very generous.”

Rapunzel responded with a smile and a slight bow. “Have a nice rest and a good night.”

“Sweet dreams and good night to you, as well.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel couldn’t sleep. This may have been a long day. She may have felt tired. But not now. Her heart was racing. She could not stop smiling. She couldn’t wait for the morning to come and have another chat with Flynn. Have another game of dice with him. Or even learn and play something new.

Actually there was something more. She could not exactly tell what. She only knew that she wanted his company. Didn’t matter how or why. She just didn’t want to be left alone anymore. In fact, she thought about going into his room right now. Just to say something silly and have a laugh. But she didn’t want to be a bother. It would be best to let him rest. 

She couldn’t believe what she was missing all these years. Why would Gothel not let her leave? Why would she not let her see anyone? She wanted to protect her. She knew that. But right now it didn’t make sense. This boy did not seem evil at all. He didn’t mind about her disease. There was nothing but good will in his actions. Was he not like the rest? Was Gothel overprotective? Was there something else? She wondered, but couldn’t find any answers.

Soon sleep would take her. Morning would come. Light would be shed.

…

In the morning to come she would wake up early. Earlier than Flynn at least. She could not remember a time where she slept so little and had so much energy. She made her bed, cleaned her room quickly, picked up a pretty dress, put on some bracelets that seem fun and went out. 

Flynn was not around, so she assumed he was still sleeping. She decided to prepare something for breakfast. Meanwhile, she pondered over the possible activities they could do together. Painting, gardening, play games, she could read some of her stories to him.  _ It will be amusing _ , she thought. And Gothel would probably not show up, as she just came yesterday. A day full of fun.

Rapunzel could not hold her excitement. As soon as she made breakfast, she went towards the room where the young man was sleeping. The door was still closed. She felt a sliver of disappointment. She paced back and forth for a while, hoping to get a clue or find that he woke up.

“You can open the door.” His … voice surprised her. “I am already awake.”

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to… Good morning, Flynn”. She said, a bit embarrassed.

“And good day to you, miss Rapunzel.”

“I’ve made breakfast. If you want...”

“Certainly. You are truly a great host.”

The two of them proceeded to the balcony, where plates of fruit, bread, cake and jars of marmalade were laid out.

“Wow, what a view.” Flynn remarked as he took a look over the forest. Mostly the tops of trees were visible and only a handful of them were tall enough to reach the tower’s balcony. “I haven’t realized how high we were.”

“It’s nice, I think. It’s a bit dull to me.” She said having lived all these years looking at the same trees.

“Soo, what do you want to do today? After we enjoy this royal meal you‘ve prepared.”

“I have some things in mind… ”

The girl proposed some ideas, while they were eating under the company of the bird’s tweets and the fresh forest’s air. To Flynn, it seemed like a well-thought list. To her it was just the tip of the iceberg. There wasn’t anything extraordinary. Mostly it was normal. If not a little childish. But the boy didn’t care. He would follow every idea. 

Most of the morning passed just with them conversing under the open sky. He would compare the most intriguing breakfasts he had during his adventures. One was a snail, which he believed to be some kind of luxurious sea dish. “...It wasn’t bad, but surely not what I was promised...”

After that, Rapunzel wished to show him her garden. It was another big balcony, partially closed with glass and partially open to the outside. The room was filled with vegetation: flowers of various colours, bushes with berries, exotic plants and even some short trees poking outside. It was magnificent.

The girl presented him nearly every plant the garden contained, along with a book - journal she made. The journal contained sketches of the plants, text she copied from elsewhere and her own notes and names for her green friends. Flynn was impressed, even though gardening wasn’t really one of his interests. Yet the girl seemed happy about it, and that alone was enough.

Later he showed her another game of dice. Rapunzel found it even more amusing than the last one. She would not stop playing, if there weren’t so many other things to do.

Once in a while, a worry would interject her thoughts. She thought that she was having so much fun. She didn’t want him to leave. What if she was left alone again? What if Gothel found out? She tried to push them away. Maybe she would find a way to make this work…

Rapunzel showed him around the other rooms in the house. In each one, she would display her favorite things and tell him how she liked to spend her time there. She invited him to join her in her activities. 

One of the rooms reminded a library. There were shelves on each wall, most of them full of books. Some books were left open on the table. Some were stacked on the floor. Rapunzel started shuffling through them, telling which made her laugh, which were interesting and which were just boring. The latter was usually Flynn’s opinion for books. Reading, however, some together with the girl, proved to be an unusually pleasant experience.

In the library, the “prince” noticed a stack of papers with handwritten lines on them. He took the liberty to check one such parchment, while the girl was flipping through a book.

“Where are you... oh rainbow? Will I find your end? ...” He read to himself, yet loud enough to catch her attention. 

“Hey… Stop!” The girl looked surprised and… uncomfortable. The boy did not expect such a strong reaction. A mischievous expression appeared on his face. “Please… This is mine.”

“Oh, really. That’s interesting. What is it?” He asked teasingly.

“They are some lyrics. That I wrote.” She murmured awkwardly.

“Okay. Okay. I see. You mean this is a song?” She nodded. “A song that you sing?” She nodded again. “Well, look at that. I believe you promised me a song yesterday.” Rapunzel didn’t answer. “Okay. I understand. I'll tell you what. I ‘ll put it back, but… only if you promise to sing it to me!”

“I… I am sorry. I am not sure...”

“Come on.” He stretched the words. “I came all the way up here to hear your voice. Can’t you give me a little treat?” He crossed his fingers as a pleading sign. “Pretty, Please?” 

“But, but… I am used to singing alone. It’s difficult with someone else watching.”

“Don’t worry, Act like I am not even here. Look, I’ll even turn around.” He made a pirouette on the point and looked away from her. “See?”

The girl didn’t respond. And he would not turn around. He waited patiently, hoping she would give in. Plenty of seconds passed. Nearly a minute. No one was talking. There was total silence in the room, apart from the light breeze. Then he heard it…

Rapunzel was singing. He did not turn around. Waited for her. Gave her her space. She sounded happy. She liked it. No. She relished it. She loved it. It was the same angelic voice he heard down there. The same feeling of awe hit him. He never felt that way before.

He felt like there was a chorus of fairies surrounding him, singing to his ears. He felt every happy memory he had come to him, embracing him. New memories were forming up, as if he could see the future. He was at an ethereal plane, a stream of magical energy running through him. The whole world was brimming with colors, as long as he heard that voice. His heart raced. A chill ran through his skin. His eyes almost watered. He felt at peace.

The girl didn’t stop. Her initial shyness got quickly lost in song. Her every word and every syllable was filled with melody. Was filled with passion. It wasn’t just that she loved it. She wanted to share this feeling. Show him what it meant for her. Show him herself.

“...I’ll see through my heart and show it to you...” Her voice faded, as she finished the song.

Silence returned to the room for a moment. Flynn had not yet turned around. Rapunzel waited for his reaction. Then she heard a clap. And then another one. The boy was slow clapping as he turned around.

“Bravo... Bravo!” He nearly shouted. “That was truly miraculous! You really have the voice of an angel. Thank you for this gift.”

“Tha… thank you.” The girl lost her words. Her face flushed. She couldn’t believe that this would make her so happy. She could hear her own heartbeat, louder than herself.

“See. That wasn’t so difficult now. Was it?”

Rapunzel laughed impulsively, feeling free.

...

The day continued. Eventually came the night. Rapunzel heard all different stories about Flynn’s adventures. Got lost in his many worlds and many strange encounters he would find himself now and then. His life sounded so interesting, full, unpredictable! Maybe a little dangerous. But maybe a little risk was worth it, she thought. At least it beat by far her boring safety.

There came the time where they would say “good night” again. Rapunzel got a little anxious. Her worries came again. Would there be another “good night” after that? How long would he keep her company? Even as kind and friendly as he was he may want to leave. Gothel would probably come the next day. And that would be his chance.

“Flynn…” She called him nervously.

“Yes Rapunzel?”

The girl faltered for a moment. ”Am I a damsel in distress?”

“What?” The question caught him by surprise.

“Yesterday, you said that you aid damsels in distress. Am I one?”

“Oh” As ready with words as he usually was, he did not know how to answer the little girl. “I don’t think… I am not sure. Maybe.” He let a sigh. “It hurts me to say, however, that I don’t know how to save you.” He frowned, a bit disappointed.

“I know.” She said, playing with her hair, her gaze fixated on the floor. Flynn raised an eyebrow, baffled by her words. “You can stay a little longer...”

“I...” Flynn was at a loss for words. 

“I can give you food.” The girl continued. “Mother brings too much for me anyway. And drinks. You can have whatever you want.” The roguish prince opened his mouth to say something, but Rapunzel didn’t stop. “And you can use anything you see in the house. The painting tools. My flowers. My books. The bath… ”

Flynn raised a hand to stop her. “Say no more. That’s enough.” Rapunzel tensed, afraid for his answer. “It would be my pleasure to stay for some time.” He smiled kindly.

The girl returned the smile. Her own had never been so wide. Her face had never been so red and never felt so warm. She felt an explosion of feelings running through her head. For a moment she wanted to hide it. And she did, with a spontaneous hug.

That moment she felt something. She didn’t quite notice it until later. In the days to come, she would feel it again. A feeling so strange, so peculiar, so unique. Her thoughts would twist around the boy. And when they did she’d feel a strange sensation in her chest. A symphony of butterflies in her belly. She smiled whenever she looked at him. The world would spin whenever he smiled at her. He could make her laugh, make her happy, make her forget everything, make her fly… Was this the feeling she’d read in all those tales? Was this what they called… love?


	4. Chapter 4

Today was another day that Dame Gothel would visit. Rapunzel and Flynn had already managed to hide the boy’s presence, not once, but a handful of times. The boy would hide in each of her visits, while they both ensured there was no trace of someone being there. As much as Rapunzel wanted her “mother” to meet him, she didn’t believe it was a good idea. And so she acted like everything was normal. Like she was still alone. Like she was still unhappy. It was already thirteen days since the two of them met.

“Quickly, hide. She’s coming.” Rapunzel whispered, after feeling the tower's mechanisms activate. Flynn acted without hesitation, as they had already rehearsed. He quickly gathered his things and went to hide in a closet in the storage room, where Gothel would rarely visit. They had already made sure beforehand to leave no room untidied and everything in order.

A dozen minutes later Madame Gothel was up and outside the door. Rapunzel fixed her hair and dress, and was already expecting her. The magical door appeared once again on the wall and the witch entered through it.

“Good evening, Madame Gothel.” The girl bowed, a smile still on her lips.

“Evening.” She answered abruptly. Her pace was hastier than usually. Gothel did not even stop to inspect the room, while passing by the girl. “Come. Let’s begin the procedure and then I’ll be off. I am not in the mood for any delays today.”

“Yes… milady” The girl stammered, surprised by her “mother’s” unexpected rush.

“What is this?” Gothel asked, noticing the smile on her lips. “Are you smiling? I am telling you that I am in no mood and you are smiling?”

“I… I am sorry, Lady”. Rapunzel quickly removed her smile.

“What is it with you these days, young lady? You seem aloof, you forget things, you are not paying enough attention when I am talking and you are unusually happy.”

“It’s nothing, madame.” She said nervously, trying to hide the truth. “I am just happy because you said you may take me for a walk soon enough.” She bit her lips a little.

“Well with that behaviour, that won’t be true.” Her look was judgemental, her eyes sharp and her expression stiff. Her skin seemed to crack. “Nonetheless. I am letting it go. Consider it a warning.”

The girl nodded skittishly. 

Gothel walked to the kitchen. There she found one of the containers where food and supplies were stored. She opened it hoping to find some liquor she’d saved for times like this one. The bottle was there, untouched. She forbade the girl to drink. It was however something else that caught her attention.

“Rapunzel...”

“Yes, madame?”

“Is it my idea or there is not much food here?” She asked as she examined her. “I believe I ‘ve brought enough and there was much more last time.” The girl gulped nervously. “And… you don’t seem fatter to me?”

“Ah… I haven’t noticed… ” She struggled to maintain the lie. “I must have been feeding the birds too much.” Her eyes would not meet her “mother’s” stare. “Also, I dropped some when I was cleaning yesterday.”

“I see...” Gothel dragged the word, as her gaze started looking around the room. She put some liquor in her glass and started pacing slowly around the kitchen without another word. She had an unusual look. Some thought seemed to have struck her.

“Come.” She ordered the girl. “Let us begin.”

They both proceeded to the next room, while Gothel was still looking persistently around. Rapunzel clutched unconsciously the fabric of her dress, hoping that nothing would happen. The girl walked towards the sofa and lied on her usual spot, waiting for Gothel to cast her spell. Her mother however did not seem to join her. She stood there still looking around, a glass in her hand.

“You are hiding something, young lady.” It wasn’t a question.

“No, moth… Lady Gothel” She said awkwardly.

“You think me for a fool?” Her tone got angrier. “You are no liar. Tell me now and everything will be fine.” She stared at her intensely.

“I.. I don’t… ” The girl did not know what to say.

“I am losing my patience, Rapunzel.” The witch was practically yelling now. “What is going on? Do you want me to keep you here forever? Or do you want me to stop treating you?” 

The shouts could be heard across the house. For some long moments, Rapunzel just stood there knowing not what to do or what to say. Meanwhile, Gothel demanded some answers. The girl still believed that it was better to keep Flynn’s existence hidden. Especially after seeing her “mother’s” foul mood. But could she keep this deception?

“Put not the colour of anger on your fair face, fine lady” Flynn appeared unexpectedly through the door. “There’s no point in hiding my presence anymore. It seems I have disturbed you and wish to fully amend the situation.” By the expressions on both Gothel’s and Rapunzel’s faces, it was apparent that his entrance surprised them.

“You, who are you?” Gothel asked, unswayed by his pretty words.

“I am Flynn, the dashing...” Flynn decided it was best to cut short his title.

“What are you doing here? What is your purpose.” Her voice was still furious, her eyes were spitting fire.

“My visit here is merely an accident, milady. An accident of curiosity. I‘ve no intent to bring you discomfort.” 

Gothel turned her attention to the girl, without a word to Flynn. “Why were you hiding him? What were you trying to accomplish, you foolish girl? Explain yourself!” The witch yelled.

“Rapunzel’s at no fau..” Flynn tried to step in, but Gothel stopped him with a sudden raise of her hand. She was still looking at Rapunzel waiting for an answer from her.

“I am sorry, madame. I… I didn’t want to upset you.” The girl’s voice trembled.

“Well, now you‘ve upset me! Cut the lies! What were you scheming you little ungrateful weasel?!” The witch was shouting at the sobbing girl.

“There’s no need for hostilities.” Flynn continued his attempts to diffuse the situation. “I believe we need to take a step back and talk about this… misunderstanding.” He tried to smile as he waved gently his hands.

“You!” Gothel suddenly turned again to him. “Do you want to take her away from me!? What do you know about her?” She was nearly spitting at his face.

“No, madame. No...” Flynn got nervous as the witch stepped towards him. “Nothing like that.”

Rapunzel wanted to help, but couldn’t form a word through her crying.

“Tell me what you were plotting! What weird ideas did you feed her?” Flynn flinched as she shouted, her menacing figure towering upon him. At that instant, something flashed in her eyes. There was something she realized. “You were plotting. You both were plotting. You thought you could outwit me. You thought you could outdo me.”

“No...” The girl whispered between her short breaths.

“I am assuring you, nothing of the sorts. I can leave right now if you want me to.”

“You think I don’t know your kind?” Gothel wouldn’t listen to a word. “You think others haven’t tried to prey upon me, to cheat me, to steal from me? I can see it in your faces.” She was breathing furiously.

Neither of them knew how to respond.

“So you are not talking now...” Α manic smile appeared on her expression. “Alright. Let me teach you a lesson. So you know what happens when you defy me.” Her voice was quieter, but even scarier than before.

Gothel grabbed Rapunzel by her unnaturally long hair. The girl screamed in pain and tried to resist. Flynn shouted for the first time, trying to stop her. Gothel would not stop however, her eyes showing a crazed determination. She opened her mouth and uttered words. Words unknown to the other two. Words to cast a spell.

Suddenly Rapunzel’s hair flared up with an otherworldly cold light. They were outstretching as the girl screamed from the pain. Her already lengthy locks were now enormous in both size and volume. She had never seen them this big before. Furthermore, they seemed alive, moving as if they had a will of their own. Dancing like a nest of snakes, ready to devour the whole room.

With a movement of the witch’s hand, she gave them an arcane command. In an instant, a giant thread of hair flew where she directed it. The locks were intertwining, twisting and getting bigger as they moved. The terrifying vine landed on Flynn, surrounding him and grabbing him, before he got a chance to react.

“Mother! No!” Rapunzel screamed.

Gothel ignored her completely, her maddened expression revealing the sickening joy she took in this. She raised her arm and the enchanted vine of hair mirrored her motion. Flynn’s feet left the floor as it rose him into the air. With another quick motion, she jerked her hand and outstretched it towards the other room. 

“Nooo!!” The girl screamed in agony, hardly muttering any words as Flynn’s body got thrown into the storage room. She screamed, her voice strained, as she watched him land forcefully on some shelves. His head snapped as it hit the corner of the rack. He didn’t even have the power to use his hands, as he pummeled face first on the floor, a heap of tools piling upon him.

Rapunzel couldn’t stop crying. Gothel walked slowly towards the boy’s unmoving body.

“Oh, it seems we have a quite lively specimen here.” The witch commented, when she saw Flynn trying dizzily to get up, only managing to roll over. “Here I’ll help you.”

Gothel made a swift gentle gesture with her fingers and the hair locks were once again wrapping around the boy, slowly picking him up.

“Come here, Rapunzel. Let me show you...”. She put Flynn in an awkward sitting position. The strands of hair started constricting him.

The girl was sobbing. She tried to walk towards her.

“Let me show you the dangers of defying me!” Flynn was asphyxiating, but had not the strength to escape.

Rapunzel fell midway to her knees as she got tangled in the mass of her own excessive hair.

“Let me show you the dangers of your affliction.” The boy was nearly out of breath.

Rapunzel cried helplessly. The girl wanted to scream, to plead, to beg. Her voice was leaving her.

“Let me show you… your place!” Flynn’s life was leaving him. His body was getting limp.

Rapunzel could not scream anymore. She didn’t have any voice left. Her face was wet, full of her own tears. Her dress got torn as she was clutching it with her nails.

The girl took a short breath and left one final scream. She closed her eyes. She screamed until there was no more air in her lungs. She screamed until it hurt. Her voice echoed through the halls. It was the only thing she could hear. She didn’t want to look anymore. She didn’t want to hear anymore. She did not want to exist anymore…

She opened her eyes. There were no choking sounds anymore. A paralyzing feeling of terror, however, consumed her, as she laid her eyes upon the image in front of her.

The body of her best friend, Flynn, was lying unconscious on the floor. His muscles would not even twitch. Was he even alive? And yet that was not the image that shook her. Flynn’s body was free from the shackles of her hair. Her hair though was still alive, still twisting and turning like giant serpents. Except one silky strand…

One strand of hair was still, unmoving, frozen in the air. Her eyes followed it to its edge, as if to process slowly what she was seeing. Her mind would now wrap around it, would not let her believe it. The golden strand was stained. Stained with an alien crimson colour. It was holding something. Something hard. Something sharp. Something dangerous. It was a knife. The knife was buried. It was buried in flesh, dipped in blood. Her mother’s blood…

“What… ” Gothel’s fingers touched her wound. “What did you do?” She asked, surprised, gargling in her own blood.

“How… ” Gothel was unable to form any more words, as blood sputtered from her mouth. Her legs could no longer keep her. She knelt. Her eyes shot Rapunzel one last stare, looking at her in awe, in horror,... in hatred.  _ All these years _ . She couldn’t do anything else. She collapsed.

Blood pooled, over her gaping wound. Soon the whole floor around her would be overflown. The knife was still hanging in the air, held by the Rapunzel’s hair, dripping blood. Then it dawned on her. One thought stuck in the girl’s mind.

Her hair just stabbed her mother. Her hair just killed her mother. She… just killed her mother.

…

Having gotten through the tangles of her own hair, she was kneeling over Flynn’s body, hoping for only one thing: that he was alive. Barely keeping her breath steady she checked on him, tried to wake him up. After a few gentle shakes and callings his lips moved.

“Rap… Rapunzel?” He called her.

The girl burst into tears of relief. “Yes! Yes! It’s me!” She said, her voice a little hoarse.

Flynn opened his heavy eyes. “What happened? Where are we?”

“We are in the tower… ” The girl looked uneasy.

“Why is it so dark?”

“It… it isn’t.”

…

The forest’s cool air was pleasant. It was a feeling she would have enjoyed, if she was not carrying her wounded friend. A friend who got beaten and blinded because of her. They had just barely managed to escape from the tower’s deadly constructs. It was probably sheer luck. Maybe knowledge played some part. But most probably it was her new… hair. It wasn’t attacking anymore. Didn’t seem dangerous. It was more… obedient. She did not know what to think of it. Was it a curse? Or was it a gift?

Fluffy, her little dog was following quietly behind. He too seemed amazed by the wonders of nature. Flynn made a sign for them to stop. She unwrapped the hair from around him, which helped her support him.

“It’s okay. I believe I can move on my own now.” The boy’s voice was low, no sign of life left in it.

Rapunzel agreed and they continued to walk. It was hard for him to stand on his own, but he insisted. Using his directions they soon reached the edge of the forest. The city was nearby. Rapunzel could see the lights in the little houses in the distance. They were like bright stars resting on the surface. She wanted so much to feel them. To reach them.

“We are nearby… Aren’t we?” Flynn asked. “I can smell it.”

“Yes, we are.” Rapunzel answered. The whole way here she felt a knot in her throat. She wanted to cry, but endured it. She did not know how long she could keep this up. Everything that happened… she believed it was her fault. Was her freedom even worth such a price? She felt guilty. Could not look at Flynn without feeling her heart crushed by a chilling claw. She was afraid she could hurt him again.

Few steps later they were outside the town. She could nearly touch the houses. As they continued to walk, she paused for a moment.

“Everything okay?” Flynn asked her, having felt her absence.

“Yes… of course. I just want to tie my hair. Go on I’ll catch up.” She answered, having stopped some feet behind. Her heartbeats were getting louder.

The boy slowed his pace.

“Flynn?”

“Yes?” He stopped.

The girl did not respond immediately. She felt it hard saying the words. Her eyes were tearing up. “I love you.” Her eyes watered, as she turned away.

“Wha… Why are you… Is everything alright?” The boy asked worried, but he could only hear the sounds of the nearby town.

“Rapunzel? Rapunzel!” He shouted and called her name. But there was no answer.


End file.
